


Restraint and Release

by Pandir



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ace & aro!Kaiba, Blindfolds, Bondage, Latex, M/M, emotional catharsis, the game is to see how kinky i can make a fanfic without anyone fucking, there's also hints of Yugi/Jou, this time it is very safe sane and consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: He was the only one who would ever see him like this, who knew this side of him, his darkest desires, his deepest insecurities. Kaiba needed to be bound and restricted so he could come undone.-Is there anything more YGO than latex suits and bondage? If you say card games, you are probably right, but it's a close second, I'm sure.





	Restraint and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mooguriklaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooguriklaine/gifts).



> Thank so much for motivating me to finish this monstrosity & for your gorgeous art ;w;
> 
> Ace!Kaiba plus kink is life, Kaiba being given an opportunity to let go and give up control is my jam obviously, as is Atem genuinely taking care of him and them actually being in an unusual but fulfilling relationship.

[ ](https://mooguriklaine-art.tumblr.com/post/166915023509/it-all-boiled-down-to-a-very-delicate-game-of)

_[Beautiful cover art by mooguriklaine-art on tumblr!](https://mooguriklaine-art.tumblr.com/post/166915023509/it-all-boiled-down-to-a-very-delicate-game-of) ❤_

___

Black latex covered his body, a stark contrast to the stainless white bed sheets. The dark rubber suit encased his thin limbs down to his toes and his arms up to his fingertips, and it stretched over the outline of his hips and torso up to his neck, reflecting the dimmed electric lights that illuminated the room.

For a few long heartbeats, Atem allowed himself to take it all in. It was a rare sight, after all, and they were in no hurry.

Kaiba was lying on his back before him, waiting, anticipating. His face was only partly obstructed by a mask of soft leather that covered his eyes, hiding his eager, helpless self from any prying gaze, and the pale skin of his jaw stood out nicely against the strap of the ball gag that forced his mouth open and his thin lips apart.  
The long legs were neatly tied together by black padded leather straps around thighs, knees and ankles, and his arms were crossed above his head, bound from elbow to wrist. It had been a deliberate decision to tie Kaiba up so that he had to arc his back slightly. For one, Atem appreciated the way the latex stretched over the arc of Kaiba’s ribcage, but that was just a nice side effect. What mattered was that forcing Kaiba to hold his body in constant tension would make it much more of a challenge for him to keep his composure over time.

Despite his uncomfortable position, Kaiba lay completely still, too proud to struggle against his bonds, at least for now.

Atem decided he was rather pleased with his handiwork. And more importantly, he was certain Kaiba was going to be, too.

In fact, Atem knew very well how good the tightness of the rubber could feel, confining yet protecting, though he personally preferred leather on his skin. He rarely got to explore being bound like this himself, however. The problem was not so much that he didn’t have enough trust to give up control willingly, and there was an undeniable appeal to the liberating feeling that could come with it, but Kaiba wasn’t good at handling that kind of responsibility for either of them. And if Atem was entirely honest, even though he did not mind to occasionally indulge in power plays, all that he really wanted was to find closeness with an equal at the end of the day.

Kaiba, on the other hand, did not only need to give up control – what he craved was nothing less than complete and utter helplessness. It had not been easy to find the right angle, even after Kaiba had finally expressed at least some of his desires, but Atem had known just the right person to ask. Yugi had been delighted to help, and after he had introduced Atem to some of the toys he and Jounouchi liked to experiment with to help Atem find the right approach for Kaiba, they had eventually figured something out that seemed promising.

Not matter how pricy it might have been, getting latex suit and the fitting bondage equipment had only been a technicality for Kaiba, of course. The harder part had been admitting that this was what he wanted and needed.

Even now, Kaiba never openly asked for it. Instead, Atem usually received a short message on the fancy mobile phone Kaiba had bought him when they had started seeing each other, the text itself never more than a curt invitation to come to Kaiba’s place. When Atem agreed to come over, he’d find Kaiba in his bedroom, kneeling on the white sheets of his four-poster bed, already half-suited up. No words were needed. All the equipment was already provided, and the leather straps, mask and gag neatly lined up beside him on the mattress.

It had been a certain thrill to climb onto the bed where Kaiba was waiting for him, his back turned towards him so he could close the suit up to Kaiba’s neck. Kaiba preferred to take care of the process of slowly sliding his long limbs into the skin-tight suit by himself, but this last step was the first that he could not do on his own.  
   
It was more than a simple act of assisting him, though. It marked the moment in which Kaiba allowed Atem to take over.

And Atem liked to take his time with getting Kaiba ready, partly because he did enjoy carefully tying Kaiba up, and partly because at this stage, no touch should be incidental. Once the latex was covering his skin, Kaiba was all the more sensitive to contact, and at the same time not yet ready for intimacy, at least not before they had truly started. 

But most importantly, Atem had discovered that taking advantage of Kaiba’s impatience would eventually get him all the more turned on.

Kaiba was always insufferable all the way through the preparation, snapping at him for not tightening the straps on his legs sufficiently and all but openly challenging him to shut him up. Instead of arguing with him, Atem would pull the strap tighter, just a little, until Kaiba made a curt, but conceding hum, and graciously let him proceed with his work.  
Despite Kaiba’s provoking attitude, Atem did not put the gag on him before he was almost done. He refused to take the easy route - after all, Yugi had insisted that communication was crucial and Atem wanted to show that he appreciated Kaiba’s trust.  
  
If he was entirely honest, he suspected that Kaiba was not really relying on Atem not to harm him, but rather on the knowledge that Atem would not hesitate to hurt him if he deemed it necessary. That thought did not sit too well with Atem nowadays, but he knew it was up to him to show Kaiba that he could take care of him without overly indulging Kaiba’s self-destructive tendencies.

That also entailed ignoring most of Kaiba’s derisive remarks, though it could be hard to not rise to the challenge when Kaiba all but dared him to tighten the straps until he wouldn’t feel his legs and fingers anymore. Instead of listening just to his words, Atem had learned to pay attention to the way Kaiba would get quieter the less he was able to move and to take it as a sign that he was doing everything right.

Once Kaiba’s body was all tied up, his legs and arms bound and his entire form encased in rubber, there was something slightly alien about the sight. When Atem put on the blindfold to cover Kaiba’s eyes and nose, it was almost like wrapping up a corpse, encasing and preserving it for eternity, and Atem had to concentrate on his task to not be overwhelmed by that image.  
  
Maybe that was why idea of being confined like this himself was more unsettling than stimulating to him, yet he preferred not to dwell on it too much. This was not about him.

Then Kaiba’s lips parted and he drew a deep breath, his chest rising and stretching the tight suit, and the eerie feeling that had taken hold of Atem passed.

“Are you ready, Kaiba?”, he asked.

Kaiba nodded, once. That was all Atem needed.

Impatiently anticipating Atem’s moves, Kaiba opened his mouth before the ball gag even grazed his lips and readily lifted his head for Atem to fasten it. After allowing him a moment to adjust, Atem gently laid his head back on the bed, his fingers brushing through Kaiba’s hair, before slowly breaking the contact.

“Game start”, Atem said, softly, and as he spoke these words, he felt the slight apprehension fall away from him. They were in their element now - they had played this game before.

Kaiba lay completely still now, just as Atem had left him, yet appearances were deceptive. The way the black latex stretched over the stomach and over his rib cage up to his throat gave away even the slightest movement, and the steady, but accelerated rise and fall of his chest was a certain indicator that Kaiba was not quite as calm as he appeared to be.

There was little that Atem had to go on aside from this, since half of Kaiba’s face was covered by the black blindfold and the gag prying his mouth open effectively rendered him unable to speak. With Kaiba’s body entirely restricted like this, it was the little things that were so telling now.

Testing the ground, Atem gently lay his hands on Kaiba’s waist and felt his body tense up slightly at this first unsuspected touch. Atem made sure to keep the light contact with the smooth surface of the latex as he moved his fingers up Kaiba’s chest, trailing a path to Kaiba’s arms to check the belts that held them in place above his head one last time. It was his duty to make sure the ties would not cut off his blood flow, that the gag was not straining the corners of his mouth too much, and Atem took it very seriously.

But this last check also served a different purpose.

Satisfied, he let his hands wander down Kaiba’s sides again, with just a bit more pressure. The intensity of his touch was enhanced through the thin rubber that served as a second skin, and Atem payed close attention to the way Kaiba’s breath hitched when Atem’s thumbs brushed over his hip bones. Kaiba’s chest rose visibly as he inhaled again, his breaths deep and greedy now.

A sly smile tugged at Atem’s lips that Kaiba would never see. The fact of the matter was that he did like to tease, and Kaiba was so responsive now, it was impossible to resist.

Atem deliberately took his time, squeezing his fingers between the harness on Kaiba’s hips to test its tightness and enjoying each intake of breath as that increased the pressure against Kaiba’s thighs and crotch just for a moment. When Atem reached the ties around Kaiba’s knees, Kaiba could not stop himself from bending them just a little, jerking away from the contact. He had made no noise yet, but that was a very clear sign to not push him any further, no matter how tempting it might have been to find out how ticklish Kaiba could be. Intimate touch was something Kaiba was still struggling with, after all, and in this fragile state, the unusual sensitivity could easily become unnerving and the helplessness against it unsettling.

So Atem broke the contact and sat down at the bedside, just out of reach, to give Kaiba the space he needed.

Listening to Kaiba’s carefully drawn breaths, slightly unsteady but measured and deliberate, he was sure that Kaiba could still feel the tingling of his touch on his skin while he tried to acclimatize to the feeling of being so fully restricted and at the same time so exposed.

This part required patience. He had to let Kaiba get into that feeling of isolation, allowing himself to be engulfed by the silence while listening to his own his body struggling for each breath through the holes of the gag as it expanded against its restraints and to savour the friction of the latex against his skin with each swell of his lungs.

There was no denying that Atem’s administrations had already gotten to Kaiba, and as he was left alone with the echo of the sensation, Atem was sure he could see the faintest blush on his cheeks. Kaiba’s breathing had become more laboured now, and Atem decided it was time to raise the stakes.

Atem reached for the device on the bedside table that Kaiba had put there for him to use. Of course, it had to be technical. Atem had not at all been surprised to find out that Kaiba’s preferred way of getting off involved a remote control and a carefully installed vibrator beneath the suit, wedged into the harness of belts on Kaiba’s hips. While Atem liked to see his partner, to be firmly held and to feel the touch and warmth of another, Kaiba found release in this isolation, where all he had to care about was nothing but the overwhelming sensations flooding his brain.

This remote was new, however, white and sleek. Trust Kaiba to decide that he had to take it on himself to make a sex toy as efficient as possible. Atem let his thumb run over the small button and the slider, now very intrigued. Since Kaiba had dressed into his suit on his own and therefore also had taken care of whatever he had installed beneath it, Atem could only guess about the nature of Kaiba’s customized solution.

And since Kaiba played his cards that close to his chest, there was only one way to find out. Without further ado, Atem pressed his thumb on the button of the remote, and as expected, Kaiba’s legs moved slightly to adjust at the start of the unmistakable soft hum of a vibrator. Now there was just one thing he needed to put to the test – without warning, Atem pushed the slider upward, and Kaiba’s hips jolted suspiciously at the unexpected sudden stimulation, accompanied by an indignant noise and a sharp intake of breath sucked through the holes of the gag.

“Sorry, Kaiba”, Atem said as he slowly decreased the intensity again, his smile probably audible in his tone that was in fact not apologetic at all. “You made me curious.”

That might have been a low blow, but it was fair play if Kaiba insisted on being so secretive. Judging by Kaiba’s squirming, Atem suspected it had to be something that really hit a sensitive spot, and since he knew quite a bit about Kaiba’s weak points, it was not hard to guess. To think that Kaiba once had been so dismissive towards butt plugs and the like, but apparently, Atem had been convincing enough for Kaiba to decide to step up to the challenge.

That was all the knowledge Atem needed to play.

Kaiba’s ragged breathing and the hum of the vibrator was all that broke the silence, and there was something mesmerizing about watching Kaiba’s chest move faster with each shaky inhaling. There was no denying that Kaiba was turned on now, that much was clear by the outline of his crotch alone and his flushed cheeks, even though he was still keeping it together quite admirably. It would have been so easy to destroy his composure by pushing him to his limits right then and there, relentlessly leaving him at the mercy of a never-ceasing onslaught too much for him to handle, but Atem did not want to force him. The real challenge was getting Kaiba to allow himself to be overwhelmed by pleasure.

To Atem, it all boiled down to a very delicate game of patience and apprehension, of teasing and frustration, and Atem was very ready to indulge Kaiba and play it in just the right way. Kaiba needed to be pushed to reach the right state of mind. In this moment, that meant to keep him squirming by not giving him what he craved. To never turn the vibrator off, but to decrease the intensity for a few harrowing seconds and then slowly turn the slider up again when Kaiba was moving his hips in vain to increase the sensation, impatient, but not quite desperate enough. To always deny him just the right stimulation to find easy release, and to leave him moaning, softly, in frustration at each change of pace.

Only when Kaiba’s ears were flushed and his erratic breathing carried barely suppressed whimpers as he tried to struggle against his ties, all but writhing on the sheets, so close yet utterly unable to do anything about it, that Atem knew he had him right where he needed to be.

With measured pace, Atem turned the vibrator setting up, and a soft noise tore from Kaiba’s throat.

Him being vocal like this was a sign that he was truly coming apart, that his mind was now all but overwhelmed with pure, simple need, and Atem had come to realize that this was a fragile moment. What had taken a while for both of them to fully grasp was that this was not a game they played against each other. This kind of intimacy was based on team play - on reading your partner, anticipating his state of mind and his needs. It meant that Atem had to take care of Kaiba’s well-being, and Atem was very grateful that Yugi had made sure Atem fully understood what that entailed.

So Atem knelt on the bed to carefully cradle Kaiba’s head in his lap, his hands gently holding him in place as Kaiba moved his legs against the straps, rolling his hips and squirming helplessly as pleasure rushed through his body in waves.

This was the most honest Kaiba would ever be, so open and raw, reduced to nothing but a very visceral desire, and this was what Atem loved about it. He was the only one who would ever see him like this, who knew this side of him, his darkest desires, his deepest insecurities. Kaiba needed to be bound and restricted so he could come undone. And Atem had nothing but admiration for him each time he allowed himself to be this vulnerable at his rival’s hands.

 “Kaiba”, Atem said, quietly, and his thumbs caressed Kaiba’s cheeks to let him know he was here, with him. This was why he never used ear plugs – he couldn’t leave Kaiba entirely on his own in complete sensory deprivation. He knew all too well how scary isolation could be.  
“It’s alright. Let go.”

Bending his back, Kaiba strained against his bonds, and he all but whined, barely able to breath. His legs trembled as a shiver went through his body, release finally washing over him. That was the moment to turn the vibrator off entirely, and Atem waited, holding Kaiba in his lap, until his erratic breathing carrying quiet, needy noises subsided and the tension slowly drained from his body.

Atem stayed with him as Kaiba fell apart, ready to collect the pieces and help him emerge stronger, and whole. As the slight tremor in Kaiba’s legs faded and Kaiba drew slower, deeper breaths that were more deliberate, Atem gave him time to let relief turn into a new-found calm.

Then, finally, Atem bent down to kiss his forehead as if to break a spell. When he lightly nudged Kaiba’s cheek, Kaiba responded by lifting his head just enough that Atem could open the gag and remove it, allowing him to speak. With that, the isolation was broken, and even though Kaiba remained silent as he sat up with Atem’s assistance, it was the first step for him to slowly come out of his headspace again.  
Atem kept his hand firmly on his back, until he was sure Kaiba was steady enough to sit on his own, before he untied the blindfold. Kaiba did not yet open his eyes as Atem took the mask off, but waited for Atem to tenderly wipe Kaiba’s wet face with tissues from the bedside table. It was not just sweat and saliva, Atem was sure, but the purpose of the blindfold was to give Kaiba the space and freedom to let go, so Atem did not comment on it. Instead, Atem craned his neck to place a kiss on the side of Kaiba's neck, right below the jawline. He hoped Kaiba knew what it meant. 

_You did well._

Kaiba blinked as he opened his eyes, the blue of his irises unusually bright in the electric light of the room, and made an almost gracious huff in response.

 After untying strap after strap, freeing Kaiba’s arms and allowing Kaiba to draw unrestricted, calming breaths again, Atem gently rubbed Kaiba’s arms, fingers and wrists in case they had gone numb from being tied over his head for so long.

That was the only time Kaiba ever behaved this subdued, and Atem preferred to stay with him as he emerged from this space of mind. It was a fragile state to be in, stripped down to one’s core like that, and Atem did not know how else to communicate how much he appreciated Kaiba’s unspoken trust than to simply be there for him. It meant a lot to him that Kaiba had decided that Atem was worthy of it, especially after all that had happened between them. The fact that Jounouchi and Yugi trusted each other like this, implicitly and whole-heartedly, did not surprise Atem at all, but he was not entirely certain if he himself was deserving of that kind of faith in the same way.

Atem kept his hand on Kaiba's back, less to steady him than to soothe him, as Kaiba took off the leather straps on his hips and legs with practiced movements despite his slightly shaky fingers. With a small sigh, Kaiba let himself be distracted by Atem massaging his shoulders and the back of his neck after pulling down the zipper of the suit, touching the freed skin with firm, gentle pressure.

“If you want to take a bath, I will wait for you”, Atem proposed, as casually as he could. He did not want Kaiba to think that he was fussing over him.

 Kaiba nodded, once.

Atem made sure Kaiba knew that he was in no hurry, patiently assisting Kaiba as much as he could with peeling himself out of the skin-tight suit. It was rare for Kaiba to be at ease with closeness when he was naked, especially with casual touch like this, and Atem treasured it. More than once, he had to resist the temptation of kissing each part of Kaiba’s flushed, hot skin while he inspected it. Still, he was pleased to see that there were only a few red welts where Kaiba had been tied up, which would fade soon and without a trace.

"Are you done?", Kaiba asked, eventually, his voice still a bit strained, but sounding sober rather than annoyed.

"As a matter of fact, I am", Atem retorted, running his fingers up the back of Kaiba's neck to ruffle his hair. "You are dismissed."

Kaiba made a wry, half-amused noise - a very good sign that he was getting back to his usual self, so Atem had no objections as Kaiba got up to gather his things and left to take a bath. As much as Atem wouldn't have minded joining him, he had now at least ample time to take a shower himself and take care of his own needs.  
After all, he had not truly allowed himself to savour and appreciate the image of Kaiba writhing on the white sheets, all but pleading for release. Just thinking of Kaiba's straining against his bonds and jerking his hips in abandon while moaning with open pleasure was enough to make him hard again.

As Atem leaned back against the cool tiles of the shower, the warm water caressing his skin and Kaiba's gagged moans still fresh on his mind, the thought of Kaiba saying his name laced with such honest desire only for it to be swallowed by the gag made him swiftly come undone. There was something about this memory that belonged only to them that deeply resonated within him, and Atem sighed softly as he came, Kaiba's name on his lips.

Even though Atem had taken his time in the shower, Kaiba had not returned yet, so Atem rummaged through his drawers to find something he could wear for the night. He had spare clothes tucked away somewhere, too, but he decided that one of Kaiba’s pyjama shirts would suffice. Once he'd rolled up the sleeves to an acceptable length and buttoned at least half of the buttons, he slipped under the soft, white bedsheets of Kaiba’s four-poster bed to wait for him.

Eventually, Kaiba crawled onto the mattress to lie down beside him, wearing nothing but his blue pyjama pants, his hair still wet from the bath. Exhausted as he was, Kaiba almost immediately fell asleep, sometimes with his arm draped over Atem, and sometimes with their legs entangled and Atem’s head rested against Kaiba’s back. They usually never stayed like this all night, since Kaiba was not a peaceful sleeper and Atem liked his space.

Still, in the morning Atem woke first to find Kaiba’s hand clinging to his.  
  
That was what Atem secretly liked most, to lie awake and hear Kaiba’s soft, even breathing, to catch each quietly whispered sound that escaped him in his sleep, Kaiba’s fingers for once almost warm against his own.

There was a thrill reserved to fighting Kaiba, yet there was a different, elating feeling that came with winning together, and it was good to know he was not the only one who treasured this sensation.

In the end, they both got what they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> (Now please imagine their first attempt which was 90% bickering and 0% productively figuring out how the hell to do this)


End file.
